The field of this invention is games and associated timing and random selecting devices, particularly of the type relating to and simulating the play of football.
Numerous prior art games simulate the play of football, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,596,175; 2,780,461; 3,123,360; 3,554,548; 3,556,525; and 3,606,330.
So far as known, no prior art reference was found indicating use of a movable carriage that moves along a playing board wherein the carriage includes means for each player to decide upon their own offensive and defensive strategies as well as incorporating a random selection device for determining a non-penalty-penalty situation during simulated football play.